Peter Michael Ellison
Little Pete Nemesis ) Petey L.P. Freaktard |power =Creation |bars =5+ |age =4-5 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Ellison |siblings =Astrid Ellison |fate =Deceased |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light }} Peter Michael Ellison, mostly referred to by the nickname Little Pete but also known as Nemesis, is a severely autistic little boy serving as a main character in the first six books. As he isn’t very aware of what is going on around him, he is an easy target for the Gaiaphage, who gives him half of its power so that Little Pete can show it creation. In a fit of panic, however, Pete creates the FAYZ, oblivious to what he actually is doing. He continues living, tormented by his own mind, until his sister is forced to sacrifice him. His mind finds a way to survive and he lives on, until he confronts the Gaiaphage one last time, dying in the process. Description Little Pete is four years old, turning five during the series. He is severely autistic which makes life a nightmare for him, as his senses are extremely sensitive. Not understanding what goes on around him (until he is freed from his body, losing his autism in the process), he appears to be insensitive and indifferent to everything going on around him, but in reality he is rarely aware of anything other than his Game Boy. Physically, he looks similar to his sister Astrid, with blond hair and blue eyes. He also has freckles and glazed eyes, and Sam notes that Pete looks more like a girl than a boy. It is stated that he would be very beautiful if he were not autistic. He also has a doll named Nestor. Powers and abilities Little Pete is perhaps the most powerful of all beings in the FAYZ, easily rivaling all others, and even making himself a feared rival for the Gaiaphage. His (possibly limitless) powers include being able to teleport any amount of people or things anywhere, telekinesis, possession, creation, destruction, telepathy, and an ability similar to Sam's light, although the light is in every color and comes from every direction at once. Appearances ;Gone Little Pete is taken to work by his father as no one else is able to take care of him. However, the Gaiaphage possesses a man and causes him to start a nuclear accident, which would have destroyed Perdido Beach if Little Pete had not stopped it. At the same time, however, he makes everyone over fifteen vanish because the noise adults were making in the accident upset him. He also created a wall to stop them from coming back. Astrid, Sam, Quinn and Edilio go on a mission to find Little Pete, and find him on the second day. Sam gets him some food, and they decide to camp out for the night. However, Sam accidentally wakes Little Pete up, and finds himself being choked. They leave the plant and Astrid reveals that Little Pete has powers, as does Sam. Back in town, the Coates Academy kids arrive, and Pete is present in the church when Caine declares himself as mayor. Pete is later bullied by Panda, Quinn, and several other boys. Astrid takes him shopping with her and Sam, but they are ambushed by Caine's forces, and Pete and Astrid are taken to an empty classroom in the school. Drake forces Astrid to call Pete a retard, but he makes too much noise and Pete teleports himself and Astrid back to their house. Astrid takes him to Clifftop Hotel, but Drake follows and they manage to hide - however, Pete's Game Boy loses a battery and it doesn't work, causing him to whimper. Drake prepares to shoot them both, but Sam throws him off the balcony. Pete goes on the run with Astrid, Sam, Quinn and Edilio, and they barely escape coyotes by hiding with Lana Arwen Lazar in Hermit Jim's shack. Sam scares the coyotes off and they continue, but Drake uses Taylor and Jack to capture them all. He prepares to cement them all with the other Coates freaks, but Astrid almost destroys Pete's Game Boy with her cement blocks. Pete stops this by making every one of the cement blocks vanish, and Caine and his side (except for Drake) immediately run from the now-free powerful mutants. Sam burns Drake's arm off and they return to Perdido Beach. Edilio finds footage in the reactor which reveals that little pete created the FAYZ. Pete is protected by Astrid in the church on the Thanksgiving battle. The Gaiaphage begins to use Nestor to learn creation, although Pete manages to stop it for a while. However, it finally succeeds in creating several monsters as tests, but Sam destroys them and, accidentally, Nestor. Pete throws a fit, but later begins to chant Nestor's name. Astrid takes him to stop the Human Crew lynching Hunter Lefkowitz, and Hank knocks Pete unconscious with a crowbar. They prepare to kill Pete as well, as they have guessed he is a freak, but Orc turns up and stops them. ;Lies Little Pete's Game Boy runs out of batteries, but he continues playing in all of his miscellaneous appearances, as he and the Gaiaphage are playing a game of the FAYZ. Astrid eventually realizes this after Pete takes her into the game, but Nerezza knocks Pete out. However, he wakes up, and seeing his Game Boy break, screams. While he does this, the barrier vanishes for a split second, although it is later revealed that a bomb outside the FAYZ caused this. ;Plague Now very sick with the SDC, Pete starts to create breezes to cool himself down. When this fails, he blows the upper storey of his house off and creates a cloud. Lance and Turk arrive, and prepare to shoot Pete if Astrid and Edilio do not stand down. Astrid decides that if Pete dies, the FAYZ might end, and so allows them too. Before they can, however, Edilio shoots both boys. Astrid takes Pete and Orc, and they leave town and go to Coates, as Astrid believes she has sinned and Orc believes he should be banished. At Coates, however, Drake arrives, looking for Little Pete so the Gaiaphage can use him. Orc and Jack fail to stop him and his army of bugs, and so Astrid throws Pete to the bugs to save them. Pete and the bugs vanish, but the FAYZ does not end and Pete does not die. ;Fear Pete, seemingly free of his autism, is not aware of where he is. He believes it is some kind of game, and kills Jonesie and Bonnie this way. He only alters Taylor, however, turning her into a different creature. Astrid begins to suspect this, and her suspicions are confirmed when Pete talks to her through Cigar. Pete, weakening, almost allows the barrier to open, but when Gaia fails in opening it, the barrier turns transparent instead. ;Light Little Pete is still a spirit, although he is weakening greatly. Gaia is afraid that Little Pete will find a body to fight her, so she makes it her goal to kill everyone in the FAYZ so he cannot carry out this task. She also mentally hits him, causing the barrier to briefly vanish for a second time and Alex Mayle to fall in. This infuriates Little Pete, as one thing he is still aware he knows is that his mother told him it is not okay to hit. He notices the "avatars" in the FAYZ are vanishing, and realizes Gaia is "hitting" them, too. He rejects Astrid and Diana's pleas to be possessed, and instead chooses Caine. When he possesses Caine, he is forced to destroy Caine's consciousness so his can replace it. Pete fights Gaia for the last time, and both of them die in the ensuing battle. Relationships ;Astrid Ellison Little Pete is Astrid's younger brother. She takes care of him from the beginning of the FAYZ, although she does not enjoy doing this as he rarely acknowledges her. Despite Astrid claiming that she is the person he cares about most, Little Pete often wishes she would leave him alone, as he describes her as loud and screaming and painful. Eventually, Astrid begins to wish Pete were dead, as she thinks if he dies, the FAYZ will end. She kills him herself to do this and exiles herself when she sees the FAYZ did not end like she expected, even losing her faith in God. However, now free of his autism, Little Pete tries to contact Astrid when in his spirit-like state - although when she tries to offer herself as a sacrifice, Pete ignores her, explaining this as being due to his lack of trust for her. Notes * Pete seems to hear colors. This means he could possibly be synaesthetic. * His favorite food is chocolate. * His birthday is sometime around Christmas. * His middle name, Michael, may be a reference to Michael Grant himself, as both control the FAYZ. * He is the youngest mutant in the FAYZ, excluding Gaia. * It was noted in the book that Pete couldn't create things when he was dead, despite having a normal consciousness. de: pl: Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Murdered